Construction systems for building any sort of three dimensional structures can be modular, non-modular or a combination of both. Construction methods which don't use modular concepts have the advantage over modular type construction of being almost unlimited as to the overall design features. However, construction systems involving modular concepts have many advantages over construction systems which are not modular in design. These advantages include the speed of design and construction, fewer types of building elements needed, the ease of future expansion, and the ease of disassembly and modification, to name a few.
The types of construction elements which are needed in modular construction are framing elements used to construct a framework and panel elements which are supported by and connected to that framework to enclose volumes. Modular construction systems using fewer sizes and shapes of these construction elements without drastically limiting the design of the overall shape of a structure or internal substructures are preferable over more complex modular systems.